


無題

by Pipi0402



Category: Dreamcatcher - Fandom
Genre: Dreamcatchers - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipi0402/pseuds/Pipi0402
Summary: ABO原設94lineOoc⚠️不喜誤入
Kudos: 7





	無題

「秀雅啊⋯不要為了我而難過⋯」

金旼祇的聲音包含著熱氣輕輕的從耳邊傳來，從背後被抱住，她的手覆住我淚流不止的眼睛，金旼祇真的是一個很狡猾的人呢⋯⋯   
說著犯規的話，還有這個溫暖的擁抱，偏偏內心想要的結果是不是不能在她身上如願的。如果說不能在一起，那為什麼要做會讓人誤會的溫柔呢？

從高中開始金旼祇就是一個讓金寶拉無限困擾的人物，校園風雲人物，總是會有幾個人在爭那個位置，作為熱舞社王牌和學生會會長，兩人總是會站在對立面，為自己的團體交戰，即使你可以理解對方也有各自的立場，總有一些堅持是不能讓步的，獅子座的驕傲與金牛座的固執常常讓兩人吵的不可開交，是什麼原因讓這場鬥爭有了句號，是金寶拉分化的那天。

驕傲如金寶拉，分化成為了她沒有想過的性別，Omega 。為此金寶拉的枕頭還受了不少折磨。（被瘋狂捶打跟悶頭大叫）

金旼祇知道消息的時候，內心是有點矛盾卻又有種暗自竊喜的感覺，其實她在這場鬥爭中，輸了也無所謂，她只是想看金寶拉氣得跳腳又拿她無可奈何的模樣，她是喜歡金寶拉的，雖然眼睛可能長在頭頂上，不過金旼祇高啊，她可以俯視她。

當金寶拉不再跟金旼祇爭鋒相對的時候，金旼祇有點生氣了，她看不慣金寶拉意志消沈的模樣，就算被刁難也不反擊，金旼祇開始覺得自己是不是有點犯賤了，一定要跟別人吵架？

當空氣飄來柑橘味的時候，她們甚至吵架還吵到一半，金寶拉突然的腿軟，是被金旼祇接住的，作為一個發育較早的Alpha ，立刻反應了過來發生什麼事，急急忙忙的把她抱起帶去保健室，在金旼祇懷裡的金寶拉，抬頭看了一眼，發現了金旼祇沈重的鼻息，跟飄散出來的馬卡龍味，突然有一種奇怪的感覺，心臟好像被什麼東西撩了一下。

跳完舞發現空了的水瓶被裝滿，退任社長後舞蹈社的經費再也沒被刁難，雖然嘴上不饒人，常常可以看到金旼祇在她身邊做牛做馬的感覺？  
兩個人就這麼互相糾纏了幾年，從青澀的學生時期到了出社會，一路上面沒有說出口的，在身分上都已經互相默許了，只是至此沒有人去開那個口

「我們到底是什麼關係，金旼祇。」

「妳覺得是什麼就是什麼吧。」

「妳真的很討厭。」

「對啊⋯我是壞人，別難過了秀雅。」

你看，金旼祇永遠都是叫金寶拉以舞團身份取得綽號，很少叫她本名。

馬卡龍的氣味瞬間衝了出來，讓人無法招架，空氣了瀰漫著過剩的信息素與情慾的味道，金寶拉的身體順理成章的起了反應。

面對金旼祇的時候，金寶拉的背部貼上了牆，夏季連身裙的布料很薄，傳來的牆上冰涼的溫度，使得她起了雞皮疙瘩，金旼祇手撫過的地方像是撫平了那些顆粒，裙子從底下被掀起，從腹部緩緩的往上直到開始揉捏的胸前的渾圓，凸起的乳尖隔著衣服被吸吮著，金旼祇感受到了金寶拉無聲的喘息。

很熱，是寶拉的氣息，這個女人總是可以激起自己的惡趣味，可愛的反應就讓人忍不住的想欺負她，讓她發出更羞恥的聲音。

金旼祇為了金寶拉總是在違背自己的原則，不停的在金寶拉麵前妥協，不受控的對她好。  
她吻過了秀雅眉梢的痣，吻過那些淚痕，重重的將自己發硬的腺體頂了進去，濕潤溫暖的甬道讓她大口的喘了一聲，就算是發情期還是要跟喜歡的人做愛，那空虛的心靈才能一起被填滿，由輕漸漸的變重，腦子裡幾乎無法思考，秀雅咬住嘴唇隱忍的聲音，嚶嚶嚶的，讓人更加的興奮，腺體有種要突破臨界點趨勢，在柔軟的甬道中描繪出腺體的形狀，加快的突破了生殖腔口，在快速的抽插後成了結，金旼祇一口咬破金寶拉的後頸將信息素直接注入進去，甜膩的馬卡龍與柑橘香氣融合，金旼祇笑了笑

「秀雅啊⋯⋯看來我們只好永遠在一起了，要吃早餐嗎？」

「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊，吵死了閉嘴。」

這該死的結什麼時候才能解開。


End file.
